


Maybe Maybe

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Regret, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Harry Potter has been filled with "what-ifs" and "maybes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Character Bingo in [ hh_sugarquill](hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com).

His life has always been filled with ”what-ifs” and ”maybes”.

Maybe his parents would still be alive, if they hadn’t changed their Secret-Keeper from Sirius to Peter. Sirius would have never betrayed their trust, would have never joined the Death Eaters and sure as hell would have never told Lord Voldemort where to find James and Lily Potter.

Maybe the first eleven years of his life would have been filled with laughter and love and hugs and normal family life and magic, if he hadn’t been forced to live with the Dursleys. For all he knows, he probably would have never met Petunia or Vernon or Dudley, since they are as Muggle as one can possibly be. Having an all-wizard family visiting Privet Drive would have caused them such a distress.

Maybe if Quirrell had been more strong-minded, Voldemort would not been able to use him as host body. The whole ordeal with the Philosopher’s Stone could have been avoided. Luckily, Harry was saved again by his mother’s love.

Maybe Ginny would have been spared from the horrors of Chamber of Secrets if Lucius Malfoy hadn’t placed Voldemort’s old diary into her cauldron. It was not Ginny’s fault she got lured in Voldemort’s plans, and was used to terrorize Hogwarts. It was only later on that Harry realized the diary had been one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes.

Maybe Sirius would have been able prove his innocence, if Harry had been able to catch Peter Pettigrew. Harry is still bitter he couldn’t go and live with Sirius because of that.

Maybe Cedric would still be alive, if he hadn’t suggested they should touch the Triwizard Cup together. 

Maybe Sirius would still be alive if he hadn’t been so _colossally stupid_ and believed the false information Voldemort fed him through the scar.

Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Ginny in his sixth year, for it was the only thing he could think of when he should been focused on his lessons with Dumbledore.

Maybe Fred and Remus and Tonks and Colin would still be alive if he had been there to help them.

The life of Harry Potter is made of unanswered questions and nagging doubts.


End file.
